The neurological complications of liver disease are poorly characterized in children. We have started studying children with liver cirrhosis and attention deficit disorder and correlate findings with plasma determinations of ammonia and amino acids. So far three subjects were examined both at 1.5 Tesla and 4 Tesla. Increased resolution afforded by 4 Tesla allowed detection of glutamine separately from glutamate and that the patients examined so far showed elevated glutamine levels in brain despite normal glutamine levels in plasma.